Unexpected date
by Nordic Possession
Summary: You took a chance and landed a once in a lifetime date with actor Benedict Cumberbatch,who plays Sherlock Holmes in TV series "Sherlock". And things heat up a little bit :D Smutty smut. Benedict Cumberbatch(Sherlock)/Reader


London. Wonderful city. I always dreamt of the perfect vacation in London and it finally happened.  
Every day I see something new in London. I was in the ninth heaven.  
But after that one day, my life has changed.

I would've never thought, that the opportunity to meet Benedict Cumberbatch would exist. But it seems that the opportunity occurred.  
There was a lottery, and the jackpot prize was a day with Benedict Cumberbatch. Although, I didn't believe in luck, but you should always give it a try. The chance of winning seemed small, but winning a day with Benedict, I didn't want to miss the opportunity. I still had doubts whether I would be attractive interesting to him...

A few days later I received a call. Is was a girl, who was responsible for the lottery and announced that I was the winner of an all-day meeting with Benedict fucking Cumberbatch!  
After the call I felt dizzy, but was controlled enough and didn't scream, but I was jumping like crazy. Within two days I moved the entire wardrobe. I was on a quest for what to wear. However, after a difficult search I found something rather normal.  
Finally the fateful day came. I had prepared myself way too early. A whole hour remained, and I was already fidgeting.

A limosine arrived. It seemed like my heart was about to jump out of my chest.  
The doorbell rang. I took a glance at myself in the mirror just before openening the door. It was the driver. I sighed a bit. He escorted me to the limosine and we set off. The travel was almost unnoticed. I was too lost in my mind. I woke up from my mind, when limousine stopped at a house.  
- Are you ready? - The driver asked. I wanted to cry out: "I'm totally unprepared! I'm more scared and worried and afraid wether he'll like me or not!" But instead, I just took a deep breath and said:  
- Yes, ready.  
When I came out, I couldn't believe my eyes. I stood at 221b Baker Street.  
The real 221b Baker Street. The original.  
I opened the door and went in.  
Quickly, I ran upstairs and eagerly opened another door to a room. Another gasp.  
Everything is so familiar... I went exploring the room, and then I heard steps, but didn't turn around. I wanted to wait. I went to the next room - the kitchen. Then, I heard something, perhaps Benedict went into the room and sat down on a chair.  
I turned around, and there Benedict sat, but he was more like Sherlock.  
Black and curly hair, an expression and not one single detail was forgotten. That mischief gaze. Ah... It send shivers through whole my body.  
- Hey - Benedict / Sherlock smiled widely. - I guess you're not one of those fanatics, who are obsessed with Sherlock.  
- Hey - I smiled, and felt my cheeks burn. - I personally do not understand those fanatics...  
- Come, sit. - He said with a trangely calm voice. Shaking I came and sat down in an armchair next to him.

While he sat there and studied me, I had a good chance to look at him. Black curly hair, shining green eyes, lips with a satisfied smile. My glance went down, I noticed his big hands with really long fingers, tight black T-shirt and black coat on.  
Suddenly, I realized that my glanzes got too obvious, and quickly looked up and met his gaze. It seemed to me that his look had changed, in the eyes a strange flame burned.  
- So, let's solve some crime? - He said. In his eyes the strange flame still continued to burn.  
- So, Benedict...  
- Sherlock.  
He stood up and began to walk around the room and didn't stop looking at me. I felt my cheeks burn, but I couldn't break the eyecontact with him.  
- So, what case do we have? - I broke the silence with a shivering voice.  
- Yours. - Sherlock said. - Stand up.  
I immediately obeyed. I felt a certain tension grow. While standing I trembled a bit, but not from fear, from a secret lust for him.  
Suddenly Sherlock turned to me.  
- You want me. I can see that.  
- H-How? - I asked. I knew the answer already, though.  
- Deduction. - He came to me. Between us was just a few centimeters. - Your cheeks are red, irregular breathing, slight shivers and… pulse. - With those words he took my wrist and held it for a few seconds, meassured my pulse, then released, and on his face a big smile appeared. – So you see, it's very simple. - A few seconds I tried to regain self-control and concentration.  
- You see, Mr. Holmes, I can tell, you want me too. - I smiled mischievously. After these words he pressed me against the wall and kissed me intensively.  
- Don't tease me, Darling... - He said through the kisses.  
My shirt soon disappeared. Benedict, I mean Sherlock, began to kiss my neck and massage my breasts thorugh the bra I was wearing, but quickly unbuckled it and threw it behind him.  
- Beautiful. - He said that, leaned over and kissed my breasts. Each breast devoted equal attention. His skillful tongue gently circle around my nipples.  
- Sherlock, don't fucking tease me. _I need you now_! - I groaned, feeling that I'm getting wetter and wetter. But he was a teasing and foreplaying master.  
We quickly got my jeans unbuttoned and it didn't take him long to remove my panties. It drove me crazy and he just smiled mischievously.  
_'Fucking bastard'  
_ I looked at him, and he was still full dressed.  
- Not fair, you still have clothes on. - He started laughing, then unbuttoned and took off his black shirt and took off his pants as well. Through his underwear a very obvious could erection could be seen. I was about to remove his underwear, but he held my hand.  
- Not now. – He said.  
- Then kiss me. – I said.  
While he passionately kissed me, he massaged me through my panties.  
- You are so wet, Darling, and it's just because of me. - He said through kisses.  
After giving a kiss, he took off my panties. One finger went in me. At first he slowly thrust his finger in and out. I arched my back and started to moan.  
- Oh, Sherlock!  
He fingered me faster and suddenly slided another finger in me. My legs began to tremble uncontrollably.  
- _Oh fuck! Sherlock!_ – I screamed while my eyes was shut, and I came. This was one of the best orgasms that I'd ever had. When the orgasm faded away I was breathing deeply. He took his fingers out and stood up, gave me a kiss.  
- Sherlock, please... I need you! - I groaned while stroking his already hard friend.  
- I'm not finished with you... - With those words, Sherlock went downunder and began licking my clit. My hands grabbed his hair and began to caress gently. He licked me a bit faster.  
- Oh! Ah... - I moaned and felt that I was close. My legs started to shake. His gaze never left my face, watched all of my emotions. He sucked on my clit, and then started to lick my core fast. So close. Just a little bit longer! Watching me getting closer made him flick my clit even faster.  
- Fuck, Sherlock! Ah! - I screamed at the edge of my orgasm. Once again I gasp his name. – Ahhh, Ben..!  
Then he stood up and kissed me. While we kissed, I started to stroke his _member_ up and down. I started to stroke him faster.  
- Enough. – He said. He lifted me and I coiled my legs around his hips and leaned my back against the wall. I moan out as he enter me. I feel him fill me... Ben, I should say Sherlock, bit into my neck. I could feel my nails dig into his back as I meet his thrusts.  
- I want to hear you scream my name. - He growled against my ear as he thrust his hips faster and deeper. It's been so long since I had sex, so this was an amazing feeling.  
- Oh... Oh... Sherlock! Faster! - I nearly screamed. He grunted and pushed it harder and faster in me, making me gasp his name. Sherlock continued slamming it in me, pushing me closer to my edge. In and out, faster and faster, harder and harder... My moans filled echoed in the room.  
- _Oh fuck!_ - He moaned. He knew that I was already close to cum. So he started to rub my clit vigorously, and I felt that my breath got more and more laboured and as Sherlock said, - Cum for me, cum for me, - again and again, with a voice so sexy that it alone could have made me cum, and it eventually it did. I screamed:  
- _Ahhh... Ben... fuck... ohhh!_ - My release sent Benedict over the edge and he poured his warm seed into me. –_Ahhh, Darling!_  
My orgasm was so intense, that I was shaking all over. My hands and fingers still shook as Ben held me in his arms. We both breathed in silence, trying to catch our breaths and slow our heartrates down. He picked me further up and pulled it slowly out of me. When I stood there on the ground, I felt that my legs were shaking. I ignored that feeling, because I was still in ecstasy, just like Benedict. I leaned against the wall and Benedict gently started to kiss my cheek, and later my lips. I knew that he could be in love with me.  
- Wow, Darling, that was really amaizing. I think, I've fallen in love with you. - He said smiling.  
_ 'Yep__, __I was right__. __He__really__fell in love with__me'  
_ I didn't answer that, just smiled and kissed him once more. I think he understood what I had in mind with that kiss.

We got dressed and decided that now would be the best time to go to any restaurant to eat.  
We boarded a limousine and drove. From that moment I realized, that my life really was going to be different, than it had been.


End file.
